Kaisers of Beacon
by DreamWings231
Summary: Team KYSR. The pirate, never grounded and searching for life's treasure. The demon, inflicting pain to the damned. The detective, balancing pain and happiness. The ninja, knowledge taints pureness.


Ch. 1 Welcome to Beacon

A chuckle rumpled out of an amused smirk, belonging to tall, dark haired figure in the corner of the plane, taking the year one students to the famous academy. The sight of the blond and the little red hooded girl panicking about the puke on the elder's shoes was quite a funny sight.

What was a sight was the view of the blond beauty's chest.

Turning his attention to the other blond, puking the rest of his lunch into a trashcan, the dark haired student cladded in his black trench jacket, jeans and leather boots, approached the ill, putting a concerned hand on the blond, "You okay lad?"

"I'm good, I'm," the blond retreated his head back to the trashcan and groaned, "Is this ride over?"

"You're quite the land lover, aren't you?" Removing his hand away from the sick boy, black eyes scanned the landscape beyond the window, "Just hold on a little bit longer, we're about to land soon."

"Oh thank god," the student cladded in medieval body gear reeled his head away from the trash to look at his new companion; "I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc."

A smile appeared on the fairly tanned student, extending a gloved hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Killian Rogers." As the plane started to land, Killian adjusted his black trench jacket.

"You're nervous for the school year?" Jaune questioned.

"Not at all, I'm just waiting for anything unexpected to happen. If this school isn't just like any other stereotypical combat school then I'll gladly take any challenge ahead." Killian and Jaune walked out of the plane and stared in awe at the sight of Beacon Academy.

"What a view," Jaune said as he followed most of the students heading towards the main courtyard.

"Aye," agreed the raven haired and noticed a small commotion at the far end of the courtyard, "This is where I take my leave, Jaune; I'll see you later." The two said their goodbyes as they walked towards opposite sides yet both containing a ruckus.

* * *

"Please," a brunette Faunus with rabbit ears meekly said, "Leave me alone."

An arrogant grin formed on the broad male in silver armor, "I've never seen a Faunus as pathetic as you. Seriously, a little bunny is trying to become a huntress! This is hilarious!"

"Just, just leave me alone!" the Faunus attempted to walk away until the boy grabbed her ear, tugging her back, "Let go of me!"

"Whoa, these things are real!" he continued to pull on the furred ears as the Faunus groaned in pain.

"She said let go, you Neanderthal."

Deep blue eyes glared at the approaching Faunus, "What so wrong about learning that her ears are real? It's almost an abomination to have two sets of ears." He raised an eyebrow at the sight of the Faunus in a white sleeveless shirt, purple shorts, and black combat boots as she walked closer. "What are you, Faunus or a demon?"

Black feathered wings twitched at the insult behind long white hair with purple streaks. Despite the wings, the most rare feature of the Faunus was her eyes, green on the left, orange on the right, and both glaring coldly at the boy harassing the other Faunus. "I am a Faunus and I would appreciate if you stop hurting her."

The human let of the rabbit ear and walked into the winged Faunus' face, scowling; "What makes you think you can tell me what to do? You and her probably snuck into this school for the White Fang."

Narrowing her eyes, suppressing the urge to attack, she accused, "Just because we're Faunus doesn't mean we associate with the White Fang. We have the same rights of becoming hunters like you."

Laughter bursts out of the boy, "Look, we both know she doesn't stand a single chance against any Grimm, just look at her!" Self-control now gone, the winged Faunus punched his stomach despite the armor. Air got knocked out of his lungs as he doubled over and managed to wheeze out, "You bitch demon!"

Ignoring the bastard, the taller Faunus led the young rabbit away to a path leading to the main building for the opening assembly, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you," the brunette smiled in admiration to the other, "I'm Velvet Scarlatina."

"You're welcome," the taller smiled gently; "My name is Yubelle Yuki."

* * *

Light blue eyes stared unimpressed at the teen in front of her; wounded pride and hunger for revenge in her companion's eyes. "I see you made more enemies than friends, once again."

"Shut it Burkhart, the fight was all the Faunus' fault." The light haired brunette boy leaned on the back wall of the building where more students gathered.

"I heard it was barely a fight, Winchester." The boy's glare had no effect on the blond but then he directed his glare at a familiar winged Faunus. "So that must be the Faunus who punched the almighty Cardin Winchester."

"I said shut up Sabrina, Faunus don't belong here. If they wanted to fights then they should have joined the White Fang. Call your dad to check their criminal record."

Sabrina sighed in irritation of Cardin's antics, resting her hands on her the top of her ripped jeans, shifting the grey long sleeve covered under a black leather jacket. "I'm not going to call my father. Just because most of the people he arrests are Faunus doesn't mean our classmates should be arrested too."

"Oh, so now you're the Faunus side?" Cardin bitterly accused.

"I'm on no ones' side. I'm just saying the people, Faunus or not, are innocent until proven guilty. Just because Faunus thinks my dad hates them doesn't exactly mean I hate them as much as you do."

Rolling his eyes, Cardin scoffed, "The White Fang are anything but innocent, you should know out of anyone."

"Don't bring it up," Sabrina sharply sneered.

No longer engaged in the conversation, the young Winchester dully replied, "Whatever. That demon will get what's coming."

Both humans observed the winged Faunus talking with the rabbit Faunus. Sabrina muttered, "I think she's a raven. It's quite rare to see a winged Faunus."

* * *

"Welcome to Beacon," the red hood girl mumbled out loud as she collapsed on the ground. A shadow appeared in front of her closed eyelids; silver eyes opened and stared at the two boys standing over her.

"Hey," the blond said, offering a hand, "I'm Jaune."

The slightly shorter, purple haired boy with deep blue eyes offered his own hand, "I'm Randy."

"Ruby," she grabbed their hands helping her to her feet. Sneezing a little, she looked to the blond, "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

* * *

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a more common problem that people let on!" Jaune explained as the trio walked on a random path off to the side of the courtyard.

On the Jaune's right, in a fitted black long sleeve with red markings, black skinny jeans, and red sneakers, Randy looked unconvinced and simply rested his hands behind his head, fingers playing with his red scarf. "Dude, I think you just have a weak stomach."

"Look, I'm sorry, Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind," Ruby responded.

"Oh yeah," Jaune began to mock, "What if I called you Crater-face?"

"Hey!" The sole female shouted at the joke and the laughing purple haired boy, hiding his grin with both his hands.

"It was pretty funny to watch," excused Randy.

Frowning, the red hood girl explained, "That explosion was an accident."

"Well the name's Jaune Arc," the blond announced, "Short simple, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

The shorter two questioned, "Do they?"

"They will," Jaune hastily said then continued sadly, "Well I hope they will. I mean, my mom always says, uh, never mind."

"Well my mom always says 'Randy Paige, get out of that tree!' but that doesn't stop me from climbing on the roof," Randy commented in attempt to cheer the mood.

Awkward silence occurred until Ruby broke it, "So I got this thing." She pulled out her mechanized scythe, surprising the boys.

"Holy juice, that's your weapon!" Randy exclaimed

"Whoa, is that a scythe?" Jaune asked.

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle," the girl stated proudly.

Blank eyes and confusion stood in front of her, "A what?"

"It's also a gun."

"Oh, that's cool."

"That is so bruce!"

"So what do you two boys got?"

Randy excitedly pulled from his weapon from his red belt, "I have this ninja chain sickle!"

Jaune stared curiously at Randy as Ruby admired the ebony weapon with red marking, "You're a ninja?"

"I'm still training; my brother's the real ninja. I'm still learning how to use dust but right now, I just use dust bombs. What about yourself, Jaune?"

"Oh uh," the blond replied unenthusiastically as he pulled out a sword from its sheath, "I got this sword." The short duo 'oohed.' "Yeah I got this shield too," the sheath transformed into said shield.

"So what do they do?" Ruby touched the smooth armor when it popped out of it holder and switch its form frequently in midair as Jaune tried to catch it.

Jaune awkwardly explained the size transformation and talked about the difference of weight, and then Ruby pointed out that both versions' weight are the same.

"Well, I'm a bit of a dork when it comes to weapons," Ruby admitted, "I guess I did go a little overboard designing it."

The ninja trainee gapped in surprise as Jaune asked with a bit of disbelief, "Wait, you made that?"

"Of course, all students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't to two do the same?"

An embarrass blush formed on Randy's cheeks, "I hand a lot of help from my brother since I messed up so many times on my own."

Jaune on the other hand stared sadly at his own weapon, "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it in the war."

"That is the total cheese," smiled Randy.

"Sounds like a family heir loom to me," Ruby commented, "Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah, the classics," Jaune repeated.

"So why did you guys help me back in there in the courtyard?" Ruby asked as they walked further down the path.

"Why not?" Jaune rhetorically asked, "My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends that you haven't met yet.'"

"Yeah," Randy agreed, "You looked like you could use some good company that won't yell at you."

The red hood girl smiled but then frowned in confusion, "Hey, where are we going?"

"Oh, I don't know," Jaune replied, "I was following Randy."

"I was following Ruby," the other male claimed.

"Well, I was following you guys!"

Observing their surroundings, Jaune was the first to speak, "You think there might by a directory? Maybe a food court?" Ruby and Randy laughed at Jaune trying to guide them. "Some sort of recognizable land mark? Is that a 'no'?"

"That's a no."

* * *

So here's my RWBY team, Team KYSR. There's no specific theme for the group other than they're separately from a TV show, cartoon, book, and anime. If you figured out who's based off who, internet cookie for you.

Every chapter will be around my characters for each episode and this is test for myself on writing a RWBY fic so most of it is just gonna be inspired my the show but they will be eventually an original plot line.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
